Unicorn Queen
by Juraian Princess
Summary: This is a story about a gurl, who is very special to the wizarding world. She is to save the world from the darkness, but even she doesn't know it. The power lies within her, but the dark lord is trying to corrupt her. Read and find out more.
1. Beginning

****

Unicorn Queen

By: Juraian Princess

****

I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but I do own Melody and the poem. The lullaby song is by Mandah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

"In a time of chaos and injustice,

A light will be born, 

Into a body of both goodness and dark, 

Mixed and intertwined, 

Both sides have per chance the same amount of time to change the light, 

For good or bad, 

The light is the strongest power left undone, 

Pure and gentle it is; when unchanged,

Called by the followers of the moon,

To change into its true form, 

And bring the two minds of the light together, 

For the light to remember it's former lives and gather strength from past to present, 

Bringing forth the power and splendor of the light, 

Thus bringing life and love back into the world, 

Or causing hatred and chaos for the universe, 

For eternity."

It was a warm and silent night on number Four Privet Drive. Harry Potter; the boy who lived, was sleeping in his small dark room. He was dreaming a very unworldly dream. There was a white hazy mist all around him. A pale blue light shined down from a bright full moon. Cascading light upon a figure. It was a girl no more than 15; she was semi-tall and had long golden blonde hair. She was dressed in an all white gown, which flowed beyond her feet. The delicate gold trimmings of the low cut dress shined under the pale light. Suddenly her delicate eyes opened to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes. 

The girl turned to Harry and said, "In a time of chaos and injustice, A light will be born, Into a body of goodness and dark, Mixed and intertwined, Both sides have per chance the same amount of time to change the light, For good or bad, The light is the strongest power left undone, Pure and gentle it is; when unchanged Called by the followers of the moon, To change into its true form, And bring the two minds of the light together, For the light to remember it's former lives and gather strength from past to present, Bringing forth the power and splendor of the light, Thus bringing life and love back into the world, Or causing hatred and chaos for the universe, For eternity."

Early the next morning Harry heard a soft pecking on the window. He quickly got up so his uncle wouldn't hear it. It was pig; Ron's small and energetic pet owl. Pig ecstatically dropped a letter on Harry's bed and started flying around his room. Harry quickly opened the letter. It said:

Harry,

Are you okay? I hope those 'muggles' aren't mistreatin' you. We're on our way to pick you up. By muggle transportation, we don't want what happened last year again this year. We're going to the Quidditch World Cup again this year. Don't worry The Ministry of Magic, said and I quote "That every precaution has been taken to ensure the safety of everyone attending." I reckon I'll have to tell you about the teams playin' this year. You better get packin'. We'll be there soon. Oh and Hermione is here too. She says hi. 

~Ron

The Weasleys arrived at Harry's the next day. Though his uncle was glad to be rid of him, he didn't like those "freaks" in his home. As soon as they had gotten into the house the Dusleys pushed them out, with Harry and his things. 

Harry slowly entered through the Burrow's door. As he stepped over the threshold Mrs. Weasley grabbed and hugged him.

"Did those horrible muggles mistreat you? You don't look too well, dearie," said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Half starved maybe, but I'm fine," replied Harry.

"I'll make you something special! You poor thing," said Mrs. Weasley. 

Ginny Weasley hugged Harry and said, "Harry, It's good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too Ginny," said Harry. 

Hermione was already in Ron's room when they walked in. Her head buried in a book. As they walked in she ran and hugged Harry. 

"It's great to see you Harry," she said. 

"Thanks and it's good to see you too Hermione," Harry spoke. 

"Okay Harry. Since introductions and everything else is settled, I have to tell you about the Quidditch World Cup. The teams that are playing are The USA National Team and The Bulgaria National Team. The Irish Team lost to the American Team. That was a big shock to me and the twins too. This year I'm cheerin' for the American Team. The American Team was a really bad team. They lost every game they have ever played, until they recruited a new seeker. Since then they haven't lost a single game. I think she's even better than Viktor Krum! Her name is Melody Harper. She is 15 and is the youngest female seeker on a national team from over more than two centuries. She also has the brightest blue eyes and softest silkiest golden blonde hair. She is so beautiful and pretty. Here look for yourself Harry" Explained Ron as he handed him a picture.

"Who are the Harpers? That name sounds very familiar," asked Harry as he looked at the picture.

"Surely Harry, you haven't forgotten what 'Famous Witches and Wizards of the 14th Century' say about the Harpers? They are perhaps the greatest and strongest wizarding families after Professor Dumbledore. The family is one of the most prestigious purebloods of all the wizarding families ever recorded in history. Their generations have been in Gryffindor ever since it was founded. Melody Harper, the USA National Team's Seeker, is the daughter of Nazareth and Eleanor Harper. She is also the heiress to the family fortune. Did you know that Professor Dumbledore is also her grandfather? Melody's mother is Dumbledore's daughter, surprising huh? Well anyway Nazareth Harper and Dumbledore have always been good friends, and then him and Eleanor got married and had Melody. Honestly do you two ever read or study?" smartly stated Hermione. 

"No and why would we, when we have you Hermione? But I am curious on how you know so much about the Harpers? I thought you didn't like Quidditch." asked Ron. 

"I don't like Quidditch that much, but the Harpers do many more things than just sports. And we were supposed to study about them for our N.E.W.T.S" replied Hermione.

"Oh. I should have figured that. Herm you would be the only one to think of studying over the summer," said Harry. 

"I suppose I would be," said Hermione. 

The twins, Fred and George poked their red heads into Ron's room. 

"I see your telling Harry bout the hot American seeker already," said George. 

"Oi George" said Ron. 

"Well we'll see her tomorrow and Mum says dinner is ready." said Fred. 

After the huge dinner Mrs. Weasley made, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione went off to bed. Harry instantly fell asleep in the darkened room, he was sleeping in. Harry was in the shadows of a very dark chamber looking at the back of a tall black marble chair. 

"Wormtail, you sniveling worthless rat, how long do I have to wait till my lovely little one is out of HIS protection?" said a drawling voice in the chair. 

"Master, I do not know. They have much protection around the child. They fear that you will turn up, to turn her to our side. They have many from the Ministry watching her, along with protection spells," squeakily replied the man called Wormtail. 

"I want my little one now. I am her father and I want her here with me now!" said the drawling voice, that Harry now realized as Voldemort. 

"Don't worry my Master. There is a chance to retrieve the child before she goes to the wizarding school. She will be going to the Quidditch World Cup. We will create a diversion and retrieve her while she sleeps. If we fail the child will be attending Hogwarts this year. Then it will only be a matter of time till our most secretive Death Eater will snatch the child up and bring her to you," Wormtail said before bowing to his master's feet. 

"Good. Now leave me before I change my mind and torture you for amusement," he hissed and Wormtail crawled away into the darkness.

Now Voldemort was alone and deep in thought. He then got out a picture, which Harry couldn't see.

"Now my precious daughter, we will be reunited at last and you shall know the truth," he said before Harry awoke. 

'He has a daughter. This can't be true. What are we going to do?' Harry thought as he grasped his forehead. His scar was burning fiercely, as he gasped for air, a cold drenching sweat flowing down his back. 

"Harry are you alright?" asked a sleepy Ron. 

"Yeah Ron. I'm okay. Just go back to sleep," said Harry. 

"Okay. You better get some sleep too. We're leaving in about 2 hours," groaned Ron as he fell back asleep on his pillow. 

"I have to tell Dumbledore," whispered Harry as he uneasily fell asleep. 

The next morning the children got up with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Charlie and Bill arrived a little earlier to come to the game. They quickly ate their breakfasts and then were off to find the port key. It was an old can. Percy, Charlie, Bill, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley arrived and found their seats. 

Another small wizarding family sitting behind them. 

"At least it's not the Malfoys again" thought Harry. 

Just then Professor Dumbledore was walking by, talking with the American Team's Seeker. He hurriedly walked over to the professor. 

"Ah Harry! It's good to see you again. Oh. Have you met my granddaughter Melody?" asked Dumbledore. 

"O. Um no. No I haven't," replied Harry. 

Melody held her hand out and said, "Hello Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." 

Harry gently shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you too." 

Melody said, "Grandfather, I have to go and get ready, so I must leave you. It was nice meeting you Harry Potter. I hope to see you after the game." 

Harry just stared at her as she left. 

"Well Harry, somehow I don't think you came over here to say hello," spoke Professor Dumbledore. 

Harry told Dumbledore about his dream last night. He didn't tell him about the dream before that because it didn't even make sense to him. 

"Thank you for your concerns Harry. I'll tell the Minister and the security. We'll make sure nothing bad will happen tonight." said Dumbledore. 

Harry nodded before returning to his seat. 

"Where did you go Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"I just went to talk to Professor Dumbledore," replied Harry. "I have a something to tell you" 

"What is it?" asked Ron. 

"I just met and shook hands with Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter." said Harry. 

Ron dropped the hot dog from his hand and yelled, "The…The Melody Harper?!" 

"Yeah. She was talking to Dumbledore and I met her," said Harry with a big smile.

"Oh my god! You actually met her. I'm so jealous of you Harry," yelled Ron. 

"So are we," yelled the twins.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-third Quidditch World Cup!" yelled Ludo Bagman's voice.

The audience clapped and applauded and some even whistled. 

"Now without further ado, let me introduce to you…. The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" bellowed his deep voice. 

"Oh no! It's the veela again!" cried Hermione as the veela started dancing. 

All the males were out of their seats drooling at the veela. Some were even doing crazy stunts, hoping the veela would see them.

~**Inside The Stadium~**

"Melody, please," pleaded a raspy voiced young twenty something woman behind her. 

"I can't sing tonight. My voice is gone and I'll mess the song up. Do you really want us to look like fools out there?" she rasped.

"But I..I can't do it Maria. First I bearly know the song and two, does it look like I'm ready to sing. I have no make up on or the right clothes. And I have my quidditch equipment on," replied Melody. 

"You know the song Mel. And the clothes and make up we can handle magically" replied Maria. 

"Oh! Fine Maria, but you soo owe me for this!" stated Melody. "You better made it fast though, the other team's mascots are almost done." 

"No prob. Clothetica mortlis," whispered Maria. 

Melody's red, white, blue and gold quiddich uniform disappeared. Leaving a blue and silver tie back halter top and long blue jean bellbottom pants, with platform heeled shoes. She had a silver chain and charm around her bare stomach. Her golden hair was curled and fell down a little lower than her shoulders, with a long blue and silver hair band. She had glitter over the skin that showed, with bluish silver eye shadow, and a semi glitter lip gloss. Lastly she had two silver bracelets on her right wrist and her perfect nails were a silver blue color. 

"Don't you think this is a little much Maria? I mean I like fashion and things, but I would never wear this! What is Daddy and Grandfather going to think of this?" said Melody. 

"They will think your great and think that you're very caring for doing this for a friend. And as for the outfit, you can say it was all me," said Maria. 

"Remember you still owe me for this," replied Melody.

"Yes I know and to let you know I appreciate this so much. Well it's time to go girlfriend! Good Luck! I know you'll do great!" yelled Maria. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Please welcome Maria Esterfall! She will be singing us a song called Summer Sun. No wait a second….there is a correction… Melody Harper….The USA Team's own seeker will be singing the song for us. Welcome ladies and gentlemen Melody Harper!" bellowed Mr. Bagman's voice. 

"Secrtos minemos" whispered Maria and Melody disappeared in front of a microphone on a platform. 

"Maria. Something tells me that your voice isn't gone," said Jaque. 

"You're right Jaque. I just wanted her to see how beautiful she can sing," replied Maria.

Jaque nodded in agreement.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen. Hope you're enjoying the festivities so far. I know this is a little strange to have someone sing instead of having the mascots dance, but it seems that they got lost on their way here. So if it's okay with you lets get started cause I still have a game to re-prepare for," spoke Melody as the music started in the background. 

__

"Ummm ummm,

Oh yeah,

Just 'cause I'm small,

Can't hurt you at all,

I'm only a girl, What to do?,

Let me sing my song for you,

Not many can,

Resist my command,

I know just how to get to you,

Let me sing my song for you,

When you lay down late at night,

I'm the siren you can't fight,

I know you don't stand a chance,

There is nothing you can do,

Once I put my spell on you,

When I sing my lullaby,

Lullaby,

When I sing for you my lullaby,

Now that you see,

It wasn't a dream,

Reality got the best of you,

Told you boy,

I would come after you,

Now it's too late,

Can't hesitate,

To hide this baby,

Déjà vu,

Watch out boy,

I'm comin' for you,

When you lay down late at night,

I'm the siren you can't fight,

I know you don't stand a chance,

There is nothing you can do,

Once I put my spell on you,

When I sing my lullaby,  
In your sleep,  
It's got you so deep,  
My sweet melody,  
Has captured you,

Forever more,  
Lullaby,  
When I sing for you my luulaby,  
Sing my lullaby,  
When you lay down late at night,  
I'm the siren you can't fight,  
I know you don't stand a chance,  
There is nothing you can do,  
Once I put my spell on you,  
When I sing my lullaby,  
Sing my lullaby," Melody sang and then at last the music died.

Everyone was clapping and whistling. Melody bowed before Maria zapped her back into the stadium area. 

"You were sooo great!" she yelled as she hugged Melody. 

"Thanks but hurry and change me back into my uniform!" Melody yelled. 

Maria flicked her want replacing Melody's blue and silver padded uniform, with her sneakers. 

" You were great kid! Never knew our little seeker could do that! It was beautiful it was! But now it's time to play the game and win!" yelled a tall brawny man.

"Thanks Jaque." replied Melody.

"Now please give a warm welcome to the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. I present to you Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaannddd Krum!" 

The team flew high up clad in their red uniforms. 

"Now put you wands in the air for the USA National Quidditch Team! Presenting Jaque! Markuis! Dakis! Maquen! Connel! Lurch! Aaaannnndddd Harper!" The French Team took off in a blur of red, white, and blue. 

"Our referee today for this soon to be impressive match is Makis Tenhu all the way from Japan!" 

The tall balky man walked out in gold, carrying a box. He set the box on the ground and jumped on his broom. He kicked the box open, blew his whistle and kicked off from the ground. 

"Aaannnddd tthhheeeyyy're off!" 

Jaque got the quaffle and passed it to Markuis. Markuis scored. The American Team had scored 80 points the Bulgaian Team nothing. 

"Markuis does it seem that they're not trying to keep us from scoring. I mean yeah they chase after us then stop," asked Jaque. 

"I know what you mean. It's like they're after something else. That was close," said Markuis. 

"What was close?" asked Jaque. 

"That bludger almost hit Mel," He stated. 

Jaque looked at Melody another bludger just narrowly missed her shoulder. She saw the snitch before Krum did and sped after it. As soon as Krum had see Melody take off he went after her. They were speeding downward, when Levski came from beside Melody and pushed her and her broom into the nearest tower. There was a cracking sound as she collided with the wall, and she rolled down the Quidditch World Cup tapestry. She fell on the ground and there was another crack sound. She slowly got up and held her stomach. She got back on her broom and took off from the ground. 

"You okay kid?" asked Jaque. 

"I'm okay for now, but it's gonna hurt in the morning," replied Melody. 

"You sure you can make it. I can stay with you and keep the blugers off of you." he asked. 

"I'm fine. I can't very well catch the snitch with you flying around me all the time. I'll be okay, I promise. I'll keep a look out. We're going to win that trophy! Just play the game Jaque. I'll watch out for myself. If they try to do it anymore they'll be disqualified," yelled Melody. 

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Go Jaque. I'll be okay," she yelled. 

With that Jaque left to play the game. 

"Are you okay Miss?" asked Krum in a think foreign accent. 

"Yes. I'm fine no thanks to what ever his name is. Why did what ever his name do that for? It was kind of low. And why didn't you get the snitch? You could have gotten it!"said Melody. 

"I don't want to win by cheating," he simply stated.

Melody just nodded. 

They sat there for a few moments, looking for the snitch. The Bulgarian Beater came up beside Melody and tried to hit her with the beater bat, but missed and hit Krum in the head instead. He started to fall off his broom, but Melody flipped upside down and grabbed his hand. While she was distracted, the Bulgarian Beater hit her hard in the stomach, but she still held on to Krum. Krum started to come around and saw that Melody was stopping him from hitting the ground. His broom was hovering beside him, he grabbed it and got back on. 

"Thank you," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think," she said as she turned herself right side up, though very painfully. She lost sight of her surroundings, while she was trying to balance herself on the broom and not cause more pain to herself. Just then a member of the Bulgarian Team smashed into Melody. She jumped off her broom and landed on one of the balconies at the World Cup, but her broom hit the wall side. This is where the Weasleys and Harry were sitting. As she landed on the balcony, she had her knees bent beneath her. She held her stomach for a minute, then put it down. Melody's broom was hovering right beneath her and she was about to jump on it when Hermione grabbed her sleeve. 

"You can't go out there and play! You're hurt badly!" she said. 

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be okay," she said before jumping on her broom. 

She sped off back into the game. As she was racing back she saw the snitch. She followed it, it was right below her. She hooked her legs securely around the broom and fell backwards off her broom. She caught the snitch, just as a bludger barely missed hitting her in the head. 

Issac Ducha blew his whistle, signaling the end of the game. 

"Aaannnnndddd The USA National Quidditch Team has won!!!!!! 230 to 0!!!!!!!" bellowed Mr. Bagman's voice. 

Melody landed and her team members came to congratulate her. 

"You did it kid! You were so awesome! We won!" yelled Jaque. 

"I told you we'd win!" yelled Melody.

"So how do you feel?" asked Jague. 

"All right. Nothing that a warm bath and butterbeer can't fix," she replied. 

She waved to the crowd before going into the locker room. Since she was the only girl on the team, they gave her, her own private place to change and take a shower. 

"I'm going to get a bath," she said. 

"Of course. The guys are doin' the same. We'll wait for you. Something tells me that we'll be ready before you will though," said Jaque. 

"You're probably right," she said as she smiled at him. 

After she took a bath she put on a loose fitting sky blue tank top and low cut bellbottom blue jeans. She tied her hair into two pigtails, a sky blue scrunchie holding them. 

As she was walking down the corridor, she overheard the guys talking in the locker room. 

"We won. I can't believe it! I never thought we would have won. I wish it would have been Carson that was here sharing that trophy with us, instead of Melody," said Dakis. 

"If you felt that way you should have told me. I would have gladly quit the team if you wanted someone else to play for you. Thanks for letting me play though, I wish you guys luck next year. Tell Mr. Butler that it was an honor to play for him and that he can keep the World Cup ring and trophy. I don't want anything that I didn't earn," icily said Melody as she walked away. 

Melody was almost to tears, but she refused to let herself cry. She wouldn't give those people she used to call friends the satisfaction of seeing her cry. A tall man, with silver hair and a broad nose walked up to Melody. "Hello miss Harper, I am Lucius Malfoy. I'm a friend of your father. I see you will be going to Hogwarts next year and I thought you might like to know someone that goes there before you go. This is my son Draco Malfoy," he said as a tall boy with the same nose and hair walked in front of him. 

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Malfoy, but I don't need any friends right now. I'm sorry for my rudeness but I must be going. It was nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy," said Melody as she ran past them. 

"The girl doesn't look too happy does she?" asked Draco. 

"It seems that the people she called friends have just betrayed her. I don't think she'll want any friends right now," replied Lucious, a sly smile on his face. "Lord Voldermort will be pleased. She's slowly turning to the darker side; without even knowing it," he thought.


	2. After The World Cup

CHAPTER 2

Melody wandered around a forest by the Quidditch pitch for hours. She was lost in thought as she trudged through the ever-winding pathways. It was dark before she knew it and she was still wandering around, her mind still lingering on what happened earlier that day. It was around eleven at night when Melody got into the tent like home. Nobody was home when she walked in., but she really didn't pay attention. All Melody wanted to do was go to bed and get some sleep. She put on her silk pink tank top and pink baggy drawstring pant pajamas on. She softly put her head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Melody was a very light sleeper, so she heard the squeak of the floor when someone entered the tent like home. She grabbed her wand from the stand right next to her bed. She pretended to sleep as the dark figures walked in to her room and spoke to one another.

"Are you sure that it's her?" asked the figure to the left.

"Yes I am positive. She looks just like the picture the Dark Lord showed us, you bubbling imbecile," spoke the other voice.

"How will we get her out without waking her?" questioned the voice.

"Wrap her in the sheets. She hasn't awoken yet. She must be a sound sleeper," whispered the voice.

The two men carefully unhooked the sheets off the bed and held them like a sack.

"Will you be able to carry her?" questioned the man.

"Of course in fact she's not heavy at all," yelled the man.

He picked up the bundle and carried it out of the tent like home. The other man was in front to make sure no one got in their way. Melody opened her eyes and firmly gripped her wand in her hand. She stabbed the bottom of the sheets and made a hole. She carefully ripped the cloth as to not to alert her captors. After a couple of minutes she had a hole big enough to escape from. She slid out of the sheets and ran in the opposite direction, as fast as she could.

"The sheets seem to be lighter," said the man carrying the bundle.

"What!" yelled the other figure. "She's getting away! Go and get her NOW!"

Melody just kept running, she saw woods ahead of her and other children in the woods too.

"They must be taking magical children or something," she thought as one of the captors chasing her jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.

"You thought you could escape from a death eater did you?" bellowed the figure, which now could be identified as a man.

Melody brought her leg back and kicked the man hard enough for him to loosen his grip on her. She stood up and the man grabbed her ankle. She kicked him in the head and continued to run. The death eater grabbed his wand and tried to freeze Melody, but Melody was able to dodge the spell. That's when the other death eater jumped in front of Melody. He pulled out a very sharp and curvy dagger.

"Stop trying to escape and I won't use this on you!" spat the death eater with the dagger.

Melody stood there pondering on what to do. She suddenly brought her leg out and swung it at the death eater's hand. He dropped the dagger and Melody punched him in the face. The man then fell and Melody jumped over him, but he brought the dagger up and sliced Melody's arm. She felt the pain and grabbed her arm, but she continued to run until she got to the woods. The two death eaters stood up and glared at the woods. They saw someone coming and they araperated away.

Melody looked at her arm. It was a pretty deep cut, but she would live. She grabbed the bottom of her pants and ripped the bottom of them, until she had a long enough piece to bandage her arm. As she tied it tightly around her arm, she heard a rustling of leaves. She jumped in the nearest tree to avoid the sight of the person coming.

A group of children were walking through the woods only a few feet away.

"It's too late to be out here it's freezing," said one of the children.

"I'd rather be cold than dead. Death eaters are out stupid! The adults told everyone to go to the woods. I think it's magically protected, that's why the death eaters aren't comin in here" replied another child.

"What gave you that clue?" asked another.

"Oh stuff it Daimon," said another.

"You know death eaters could come through that force field. And if they did you would be the first ones caught because your talking so loudly I even think the people in Japan can hear you," said the one named Daimon.

Professor Dumbledore and some others araperated in front of the forest.

"Children it is all right. The threat is over. You may go and find your parents," said Dumbledore.

The group of children left, but Melody just sat there for a few moments until she heard a bark. She looked down and there was a black shaggy looking dog.

"Are you here to escort me home Mr. Doggie?" questioned Melody.

The dog barked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well let us go then," said Melody as she jumped down.

Her and the dog walked back to her tent like home and Melody let the dog in. She gave him some scraps of food and water, and then went to clean her wound. After it was disinfected and bandaged she got ready for bed. She put a blanket and pillow on the ground for the dog and then crawled into bed.

"Good night, Mr. Doggie. See you in the morning. If you want to leave there's an open window over there," pointed Melody as she turned off the light and fell asleep.


End file.
